I'm Max No-Last-Name Nice to meet you (Maximum Ride AU)
by dauntlessflock
Summary: In this Maximum Ride Alternate Universe fanfiction, Max is a foster child who is forced to move in with yet another foster family. She's ready for them to be weird and unwelcoming. One of the only things that she isn't ready for is falling in love. But with Max's luck, that may just happen.
1. Chapter 1

I heard "Roar" by Katy Perry blast out of my phone in my half-asleep state. Grumbling, I turned over, getting tangled in the gray, slightly- stained sheets on the bed owned by my current foster family, the Batchelders. My white, cracked iPhone contradicted itself. As I reached my limp hand out to answer the call, the phone went dark and silent. Rolling my eyes at my phone's ability to annoy, I stood up, stretching my legs for the first time in hours. As I attempted to walk over to the phone charger, I tripped over a lonely shoe.

As I hit the ground with a thud, another foster daughter, Maya, woke up.

She turned on the light in the bedroom that we shared and complained, "Can't you just be quiet, Maximum? My god!" Then her head plopped back onto the pillow.

I shot her the bird even though she'd fallen back asleep, and plugged my phone into the outlet. As it vibrated, I staggered back to the bed, diving under the covers.

The next morning, I woke up to my foster mom screaming at me. I leapt up, rubbing my eyes to clear my vision.

"What's going on?" I asked Ella, my other foster sister.

"What's going on?! You stole my new microscope that I got from Itex!" my foster mom shrieked.

"I didn't! I couldn't care less about your precious microscope!" I answered, angry for being called a thief. I mean, sure, I still when necessary, but I wouldn't just take a freaking microscope for no reason!

"How about this…" Ella reasoned, turning to our foster mom, "You can search this bedroom. If you don't find it on Max's side, she's off the hook. Alright?"

"Fine, Ella. But if I find it, Maximum's out of my house," my foster mom said.

As she shuffled through my clothing drawer, her hand grabbed something metal. She picked it up and screamed when she saw that the glass on it was cracked.

"You're out! I'm calling your social worker!" she shouted, hurrying to get her phone.

Once she left, Maya whipped her head around to smirk at me. "I'm going to miss you, Maximum. You and your scrawny chicken legs, oily hair, and weak arms."

Ella gasped. "You set her up!"

Maya laughed meanly. "Um, duh!"

Without warning, Ella leapt at Maya, tackling her to the ground. Maya rolled away, pushing herself up to stand. I stood there, frozen, and unable to move. Maya threw herself towards Ella, raking her fingernails down Ella's face. Mrs. Batchelder came back right as Ella's foot connected with Maya's stomach, forcing her to fall and collapse.

"What is going on here?!" Mrs. Batchelder shrieked.

**A/N: Sorry that it's short :( Will update again in two days!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella attacked me for no reason," Maya claimed, glaring at the other girl out of the corner of her eye.

It was as if a fire had been lit in my throat, and if I opened my mouth, cruelty would spill out. My jaw unclenched and all Hell was let loose.

"What the fuck, Maya?! You provoked Ella! You were more than glad to claim responsibility for the damn microscope!"

"Language, young lady! You and Ella have gone too far this time! Maximum, your social worker will be here in two days to collect you and your things, and transfer you to another foster family. Ella, I will make a call to your social worker."

My eyes widened, and I stormed away, muttering, "Fucking bitch." I broke into a run, bare feet slapping cold pavement as I threw open the front door to the Batchelder's house and sprinted out into the road. Running past the preschool and into the town square, my heart pounded and my legs numbed, and I finally caught my breath when I reached Ian's Ice Cream. As usual, it was practically empty. The only person in there other than Ian, the man who owned the ice cream parlor and was the cashier, was a man who looked like his face was disfigured.

Once I ordered and received my usual, Cold Blueberry (which is vanilla, with frozen blueberries), I sat at one of the several empty tables and glanced at the vintage signs hanging on the light gray walls. I heard a chair scrape, and I glanced up.

The man stood in front of me, his muscular and hairy body shadowing mine. Don't get me wrong, I'm 5-foot-9, but the guy could've strangled me in an instant!

I scowled at him. "What do you want?"

"That's no way to speak to an old childhood friend, is it?"

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, Maxie, you don't remember me?"

Only one person ever called me 'Maxie'... "Ari?"

"Long time, no see. Did you know my mother commited suicide?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, you aren't. You're the reason for it."

"What the... How?!"

"Don't you remember? You spread rumors. Rumors that she was cheating on my dad with the elementary school principal."

I bit my lip. I did remember doing something like that.

"...And now, I'm going to cause you the same pain I felt. But this time, physical instead of emotional."

Ari snarled and did a roundhouse kick, knocking me flat on my back. I scrambled up, sprinting out of the ice cream shop. As I ran, Ari was hot on my heels. I turned and kicked him in the balls, forcing him to bend in half. I ran inside my house, and slammed the door behind me, panting. I glanced up and was slapped in the face by Mrs. Batchelder.

"You can't just leave without telling me where you're going!" she shouted.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" I replied.

"Go to your room, and don't come back out until your social worker gets here!" she roared.

I gasped... that wasn't for another two days! I punched her in the stomach (A/N: Max is one violent girl- haha), then ran to my room. I felt Maya's eyes on me as I jumped onto my bed, pulling my iPhone out to contact Mr. Reilly, my 'evil' social worker, but my social worker none the same.

**A/N: So so so sorry for the delay! I've been crazy busy :( Will update again within the next two weeks, I promise! :)**


End file.
